Perfection
by ConfusedMo
Summary: “What do I do when the girl I love, commit my life to and is the perfect girl just isn’t perfect anymore? What do I do when suddenly I’ve fallen for another girl? Should I break up with her? Or shouldn’t I?” ChasexOC LD and slight CZ
1. Chase:New Girl, Bunk Bed and Dance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

"for speech"

' for thoughts '

_Writing or IMing_

A/N is for Authors notes

Z101 is to separate scenes.

Z101

"What do I do when the girl I love, commit my life to and is the perfect girl just isn't perfect anymore? What do I do when suddenly I've fallen for another girl? Should I break up with her? Or shouldn't I?" I ask myself.

You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Let me back up a bit.

Z101

The day began like a regular PCA day. Logan hogged up the bathroom, Michael overslept, and I left early to go greet my girlfriend, Zoey Brooks.

I knocked on Zoey's door. Room 101. Dana furiously opened the door.

"Chase! You're 6 minutes late! Zoey has been pacing back and forth! She thinks you're late because your not being committed! She thinks your going to break up with her! Geez." Dana hissed.

I entered the dorm and I see Zoey worried. I went up to her and gave her a hug, I told her I loved her. And she smiled.

We left to the caf and yata yata yata. Let me fast forward a bit now.

I walked with Zoey to the Main office because apparently Zoey had signed us up to show this new kid around PCA.

We heard voices. They got louder and louder as we got closer and closer. (Duh) We (Zoey) turned the doorknob and we went inside the office.

"Ah! Zoey and Chase! I was just telling Melissa here about both of you! Melissa meet Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks." Introduced Dean Rivers.

Next to the Dean, stood a petite girl .She had brown eyes. Her hair was wavy, shoulder length and brown. Her bangs were to the side. She wore grey sweatpants and a blue T-shirt that read, "Mo is a Dork". Wore some pink and black-checkered shoes with no laces. She had 1 duffel bag and a school bag. She also has glasses.

"Hi!" she said friendly (ly…)

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Zoey greeted. She shook Melissa's hand.

"Hello! Welcome to PCA!" I said.

While Zoey looked at some papers with Melissa's schedule and information, Melissa and I just stood there. No interaction or anything.

"Alright! I'm all ready! Let's go to your dorm!" Zoey told Melissa.

"Uh…yeah sure!" Melissa responded.

Z101

While we were walking down the hallway in the girls building, I wasn't able to hold in any longer.

"Who is Mo?" I blurted out.

"I'm Mo. Well, that's my nickname." Melissa informed us.

"Mo. That's an awesome nickname! It's like Zo!" I said.

-Knock Knock-

Zoey knocked on the door. "Here we are! Room 107. Wait a minute…who lives here…? (Pause)" Zoey wondered. "Oh." Zoey said with her eyes wide as Quinn opened the door.

"Yes?" Quinn asked,

"Hi Quinn! Umm…good news! You have a new roommate!" Zoey said.

"Is that supposed to make me happy?" Quinn questioned.

Zoey ignored the comment, "Her name is Melissa but I guess you can call her Mo."

Mo nodded and then looked at me with worry.

I gave a look that said: "Don't worry everything'll ok." but really, I pitied her.

"Ok let's bring your stuff in Quinn's dorm. Well now your dorm too." Said Zoey.

Mo lugged her luggage until the doorway and stopped.

"What's up, Mo?" I asked.

"There's absolutely no way my stuff will fit in here." She answered.

I walked up to the doorway and look into Quinn's dorm. There was everything you'd think Quinn would have! Chemicals, Tools. Quinnventions! Definitely no space for Mo.

Z101

We left the girls building and walked back to the Dean's office. We explained Mo's problem to the Dean.

"Well, girls…and Chase, I can't help you! Either Quinn cleans up her room or you'll have to find a dorm which'll accept another girl." Dean Rivers told us.

We all thought for a moment.

"I guess we could let her room with us…" Zoey said.

"Tell me your final decision. I'll have to get Herb to set up a bunk bed in place of the double bed."

"Okay, she'll room with us!" Zo decided.

"Alright, we'll get Herb right away!"

Z101

We walked back to the girls building but now I was carrying the luggage.

Zoey opened the door for us and we entered an empty (as in no people) room. I set the luggage down and we all sat down on Zo's bed.

"Gosh! Finally! A seat!" Mo exclaimed.

"Seriously. I was not able to stand another minute." Zoey said.

"You guys are complaining? I had a hundred pound piece of luggage on my back!" I stated.

"Sorry!" Mo apologized.

"Uh! No! It's ok! I'm just saying." I said immediately.

-Knock knock- went the door.

Zoey ran to open it. It was Herb with metal parts, tools and a humongous box.

"Hey there son! Mind helping me take apart the bed?" the Janitor asked me.

"Yes." I said but I knew I had not choice.

Z101

Whilst Herb and I were taking apart the bed, Zoey and Mo were unpacking. What a busy day in room 101!

"Oh wow! I managed to fit all my clothes into two shelves!" Mo exclaimed.

"Um, you didn't have to stuff everything in two, we have a third shelf that is empty." Zoey informed her.

"Oh. Well then!" Mo said as she unpacked some of her stuff,

Z101

I looked at a new bunk bed and the space in the room. I looked around the room and then I saw a paper from the slot of the door.

I went to pick it up and it was a flyer for the Coronation (for those who don't know it's like a fancy) Ball.

"Hey, Chase? What's that?" Zoey asked as she approached me.

"Just a flyer for the next dance." I told her.

She was thrilled, "that's awesome! Our first dance as a couple! Oh god! I'm so excited!"

"Cool! A dance! I love dances! A coronation ball, too! Yay! I have the perfect dress! YAY!" Mo exclaimed. "Um, when is it?"

"In two da—" I said.

"Nicole! I got you the—" Dana said as she entered our room. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Surprise! New roommate!" Zoey told uneasily.

"Hi." Mo said "I'm Melissa. But um you can call me Mo. I guess"

Dana mouth was wide open although Nicole was majorly happy.

Z101

Yay for first Chapter! REVIEW!


	2. Mo:Dress Up, No Sleep and Walk

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

"for speech"

' for thoughts '

_Writing or IMing_

A/N is for Authors notes

Z101 is to separate scenes.

Z101

"So, um…Mo…where did you live? I mean before you got here." Dana asked me.

"Montreal." I responded.

"Montreal… is that in Canada? Do you live in igloos!" Nicole asked.

"No…"

"Oh."

"Okay girls, how's this dress?" Zoey asked us as she came out of the bathroom. She was in a sparkly turquoise halter dress.

We were getting for the coronation ball, although I wasn't quite sure why we were getting ready so early, but I love to dress up so I was fine with it.

"The other one, definitely!" Nicole commented.

"No! This one is so much nicer!" Dana argued.

"Mo? What do you think?"

Oh. God. I hate this. It's like peer pressure.

"…the other one…wait no…this one…um…let me think about this."

I don't get it…the dresses were practically the same. Well…one was a halter.

"This one." I decided.

"Ok. This one it is!" Zoey decided as well. She went back in the bathroom and dressed back into her regular wear.

Dana got up, "My turn."

I was next. I only brought one dress and so far the girls had tried on at least 2. I would only have one choice.

"Um, I only have one dress." I spoke up.

"Meh, it's okay," Zoey went on "We just like getting dressed up."

Dana came out. She was in a stunning black dress. It had lacy straps and the bottom was uneven.

"OH wow! That's so pretty!" I said, amazed.

"Thanks." Dana said.

"Don't even bother trying on the other one! Orange is so not your color!" said Nicole.

"Good! Less work for moi." Dana entered the bathroom to get changed.

I got up and got the dress I had. I waited at the door and as soon as Dana got out, I went in.

(let's not watch Mo get changed)

I opened the door when I finished changing. I was wearing a dress that was a bit longer that my knee. I was striped diagonally. The colors were pale green, pale pink and off-white. Little did I know, Chase was over to drop off Zoey's necklace that she left in his dorm.

"Chase! Hi. Didn't know you were here...I'm just going to go back in the bathroom…" I said as I closed the door here.

Ha! A guy I barely knew saw me in my best dress. A guy I barely knew that I had started crushing on.

I sat on the counter and waited.

"Mo! He's gone!" Dana yelled.

I opened the door and left the bathroom.

"Wow! I love that dress! Don't you love that dress! I totally love that dress!" Nicole (of course) said.

"Uh, yeah…that's kinda why I bought it…" I hesitated.

"You don't have to answer to her questions." Dana educated me.

"Oh."

"That is really cute! I have the perfect shoes to go with that! Size 6.5?" Zoey asked me.

"6.5 or 7."

She got them out for me. They were so nice. I like died and went to heaven.

"I LOVE THEM!" I exclaimed.

"Great! Then that's set! I'm so mega excited to go to the dance! I love dances! Don't you just love dances?" Nicole squealed.

Z101

Nobody made a sound. It was pitch black. I wondered what time it was. I pressed the button on my watch that turned on the light. The light blinded me. I used me hands to shield my eyes. I tried one more time. I succeeded. It was past midnight. I wasn't able to sleep.

I moved my blanket and got out of the bed. I crept to the door and slid it open. What a sight. The ocean was right there. I stepped out onto the balcony and rested my arms on the bars.

I looked around the outside and saw a dark figure. It had bushy hair and was tall. It was…Chase!

"Chase!" I whispered loudly.

No answer or look. Well that was stupid, Did I really think that a whisper would catch his attention.

"CHASSSSSSSSSSSE!" I hissed.

Finally he glanced at me. He ran towards me.

"What are you doing out so early…or late," He asked me.

"I could ask the same! You're going to get caught! Geez. You're all the way on the girls building side." I stated.

"I couldn't sleep. And when I can't I take a walk on the beach. You should try it. You wanna walk with me?"

Hmm…a walk with a really cute guy. But there is also a chance of getting caught. Hm…

"Sure!"

Z101

"This is so pretty! We don't have beaches like this in Montreal." I looked in awe.

"It sure is!"

I looked at him for a while. He wore awesome shoes. And awesome clothes. But mostly shoes. He didn't notice so I didn't seem like a creep. I looked down at myself. I was wearing thick ugly clothes. Well how was I supposed to know that I was going to go walking on a beach with an awesome guy?

"So Quinn's a weird one, eh?"

Chase chuckled.

"May I ask what is so funny?" I asked, a bit insulted.

"You said eh!"

I raised an eyebrow. Wow…He was the weird one. "Lemme guess. Typical Canadian?"

He nodded still chuckling to himself.

I smiled a bit! He's so cute! I looked down at my watch. It was now 2:30AM! I walked on the beach for over 2 hours!

I yawned. "Hey look! A walk on the beach was what I needed. Thanks Chase!"

"Want me to walk back to your balcony?" Chase asked me.

"What a gentleman! I'd be glad if you did!" I said with and English accent.

Z101

I climbed onto the balcony and waved goodbye to Chase. And I slid into bed and fell asleep.

Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101

REVIEW! Yes….:D


	3. Chase:Class, Movie and Cards

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

"for speech"

' for thoughts '

_Writing or IMing_

A/N is for Authors notes

Z101 is to separate scenes.

Z101

"What do I do when the girl I love, commit my life to and is the perfect girl just isn't perfect anymore? What do I do when suddenly I've fallen for another girl? Should I break up with her? Or shouldn't I?" I though out loud quietly as I got back on the balcony.

It's late at night…or early in the morning and I was just out with my girlfriend's roommate. She's so great. She's so funny with a sarcastic touch, she really considerate and nice. She's like an outgoing version of Zoey.

I open the door and go to bed.

Z101

-beep beep beep-

"ughhhle…Michael! Turn off the alarm! I wanna sleeeeeep!" mumbles Logan.

I put my head under my pillow but when I try to fall back asleep, I was already wide awake. I'm the first one to get up. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, wash my face and get changed.

I leave the bathroom. I look at my watch. 8:27AM. On time. So now I'll have to get to room 101 in three minutes.

Z101

-knock kncok-

I reach room 101. I look at my watch again and I have one minute to spare. Boy! Will Zoey be happy. And Dana too! Cause Zoey won't start spazzing! And Nicole will be relieved too! Instead of worrying about Zoey she can now blow dry here hair! Ah! Zoey! Causes so much trouble yet I love her with—

The door swings open. Mo. I forgot about her! Well not about her. I forgot that she lived in this dorm.

"OH! Hey Mo!" I greet.

"Good morning Chase!" She welcomes me and ushers me in the room.

"Chase!" Zoey screeches. She runs up to me and hugs me tight and kisses me. I return hug/kiss.

Little does Mo know, I see her watch us. Sure watching us is ok. But she was watching us very enviously and immediately takes off. I think she has a thing for me.

Zoey pulls away and waves goodbye to Mo. She is totally clueless. I look around to see Dana or Nicole's reaction. Nicole is busy blow drying her hair but Dana looks at me and shrugs.

Z101

"So once you've finished your typing test, please do something on your own, q_uietly_!" Mr. Bender says looking at a certain someone. (cough Logan cough)

I look back at my test result:

Errors: 3

Words per minute: 94

Accuracy:98

I smile gladly at my mark and press the print button.

I look around the room. Zoey is done. Dana is nearly done. Nicole is filing her nails, in other words hasn't started. Logan was done like 5 minutes ago and Michael is printing his results. And Mo…she is in the middle of doing in it. Not very fast if I must say so myself.

I sign on the IM program Mr. Bender has installed on all of the computers. Hm…No one is online…Bing.

SuperZ says: Hey Chase 

_Justchase says: hi zo!_

_SuperZ says: God this class is so boring. Well better than anyother class. At least we can chat in this class._

_Justchase says: Yep_

Bing

Mo says: Chaaaase! 

_Justchase says: Mooooooo!_

_Mo says: What calss do you have next!_

_Justchase says: Spanish! You?_

_Mo says: French!_

_Justchase: don't you already speak French?_

Bing

SuperZ says: did we have Spanish homework? 

_Justchase says: I unno._

Bing

_Mo says: Well obviously! Slack off class a la max!_

Bing Bing Bing Bing Bing

The bings start to piss me off so I just sign off. I turn to Zoey and she looks insulted. Oh shit. I think she gets the wrong idea.

Z101

"Chase! Why did you ignore me!" Zoey asks as we leave Media Class.

"I didn't! I wasn't! I just signed off because of the bings!" I say truthfully.

"Chase you know that you can turn off the sound!" she complains.

"I-I—" I stammer.

"ARGH!" she screams and walks away.

"Zoey! WAIT!" I yell after her and I run to catch up to her. But of course I bump into someone. Mo. Just my luck.

"Chase." She says plainly.

"Mo! Hey! Um—Yea…I didn't ignore you…I signed off cause of the bings…"I explain.

"They started to piss me off to. I was going to yell at you to turn off the sound." Mo agrees.

I smile and walk off to Spanish.

Z101

As Ms. Rodriguez explained all this stuff I had no clue what it meant.

Then a note appears on my desk. I look around to see where it was from. I see Zoey and she smiles and waves. I smile back.

I open the note:

Hey Chase, Sorry about before, I get mad when I get sad. I thought that you ignored me because you were going to break up with me and start going out with someone else! Haha silly huh?

I look at the note wide eyed. What if she knows about yesterday night? I take out my pencil:

_Hey Zo, I forgive you about before. That thought is so silly. Haha_

I pass the note back to Zoey and begin to pay attention to the teacher.

Z101

-briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng.- went the lunch bell.

I wrap my arm around Zoey and we walk to the cafeteria. We buy our lunches and sit down at our usual spots.

Soon Logan and Dana come holding hands and Nicole comes with Mo. And Michael comes with a bag of chips.

We all have the same lunch except Zoey, she's got her Salad with grilled chicken. The rest of us have pasta.

"Salad?" Mo questions Zoey.

"Yeah, she likes to eat healthily." Dana explains.

"Who are you?" Logan asks Mo rudely.

"I'm Mo. I'm the new 101er. I came from Montreal. You are?"

"Oh wait! You haven't heard of me? You live in an igloo or something? I'm the one and only Logan Reese." Logan replies.

"OW!" Logan yelps when he gets kicked from under the table. "Dana!"

Dana is confused as she just innocently eating. "Whart!"

Mo smiles. We all know its her. Logan glares at her.

"Well, I'm Michael, nice to meet you" introduces Michael.

"Hi Michael!"

"Does anyone feel like watching a movie? I feel like watching a movie! I know! Lets go watch a movie!" Nicole squeals.

Z101

At the theater, we all choose a very bad seating plan.

Michael at the end, then Nicole, Zoey, me, Mo, Logan (WHO DECIDED THAT!) and then Dana at the other end.

10 minutes into the movie, Mo and Logan are in war.

"Shut up!" She tells him.

"I'll shut up if you shut up." Logan says.

"Fine!" She whispers really loudly.

5 minutes later

"This movie is boring. Lets make out, Dana." Logan suggests.

"SHH! Logan! I'm watching a movie!" Dana shushes.

"Argh…"

After about 3 minutes of silence, I hear someone making kissing noises. I looked to my side and Logan was all puckered up towards Mo.

"Logan! I'm not making out with you!" She yells.

"SSHHHH" shushes pretty much the entire theater.

"Guys! Shut up! We are going to get kicked out." I hiss.

And soon a light flashes over Logan, Mo and me. It was an usher. He ushers us three out.

Z101

"Well…it was a bad movie anyway." Logan complains.

"What time is it?" I wonder.

"It's quarter past 8." Mo tells me.

"Thanks…so we have another 2 hours to kill before the movie ends. What do you guys wanna do?"

"I wanna go to our dorm." Mentions Logan.

"To your dorm it is." Mo agrees.

Z101

We get to Dorm 106 in the boys building. I take out my keys and open the door for them.

Mo falls onto Michaels bed and closes her eyes. Logan runs to the bathroom.

"Gotta pee…Gotta pee." He states.

"Thank you for that completely unnecessary information." Mo comments.

But Logan is already in the bathroom.

I sit down next to Mo on the bed and she gets up and sits.

"So, how life?" She asks.

"Well, interesting, I just got kicked out of the theater." I say grinning.

"Sorry" she mumbles.

I don't want her to feel bad, so I quickly tell her that I was joking.

Logan comes out of the bathroom and sighs a sigh of relief.

"Ew. Logan! That's disgusting!" Mo shrieks.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I ask when I notice no one was saying or doing anything.

"I unno." Says Mo.

Logan shrugs.

"Cards?" I suggests.

"Sure!" Mo responds.

"NO!" Whines Logan.

"Why? Scared that I'm going to beat you?" Mo challenges.

"Bring it on! I can beat anyone anywhere anything." Logan boasts.

Z101

"Aw man. I got beat! By a girl!"

"What does that mean, Logan?" demands Mo.

"It means that—"

Before it got ugly I say." Ok! Cards! Bad Idea. Um…Well the movie still has another hour or so…"

"It's nine! I gotta watch TV." Exclaims Logan.

"Soap operas." I whisper to Mo.

She laughs.

"SHHH! I have to see what Sasha does with the baby! Go on the balcony or something!" hurries Logan.

Mo grins and we go out on the balcony. She sits on the bars and looks towards the sunset. " It's so pretty." She comments.

"It is really pretty" and we just stare at eachother for about 8 minutes.Then Mo looks away and says "I should get to my dorm. Thanks for the good night…" and rushes out or my dorm. I sigh.

"You so got a thing for her." Logan says not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"What! That's ridiculous!" I fib.

"It is really pretty." He mocks as he flutters his eye lashes.

"Shut up you! Go back to your soap opera!" I grumble.

Z101

Review! NOW:D I love you…if you REVIEW!


	4. MoChase:Milk, Ball and Pool

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

"for speech"

' for thoughts '

_Writing or IMing_

A/N is for Authors notes

Z101 is to separate scenes.

Mo POV

Z101

I get back to the dorm. Chase and I just had _a moment. _I loved it. But I know that it' wrong. I mean my roommate is his girlfriends. It's like an unwritten law! Actually. It might be written…I dunno. But whatever, I'm going to go to sleep.(Don't think that she's lame, the ball will come faster if she sleeps..ZZZZ.)

Z101

Yawn…What time is it? I look at my watch. Holy Crap! It's 5:30 in the morning! I sleep so early that I woke up early. I try to go back to sleep but it's no use. I'm wide awake. I sigh and realize it's almost sunrise.

I change into my bikini, (for better tanning) and head toward the beach.

Z101

Ah! I love the sunrise. It's so beautiful. I never got to see it in Montreal, wasn't in the right --.

And soon a head pops of nowhere.

"OH MY GOD!" I shriek and jump a mile. " Logan! DON'T EVER DO THAT!"

Logan smiles and laughs. He's kind of cute, when he isn't annoying.

"Why are you here so early?" I ask him.

"Well after I found out what Sasha did with her unborn baby, I cried myself to sleep, not long after you left." He tells me.

I can't help but laugh.

"And I thought I'd come out to tan." He explains glaring at me.

"I see." I say still laughing.

He rolls his eyes. "Immature."

We just lie there on the sand. It was a moment of silence. Out of nowhere Logan says, "Chase has a thing for you."

"What! Is that fact or a though?" I yell. Oh man, I would be so happy if he didn't have a girlfriend.

"It's a fact" Logan tells me.

"Why? Zoey is so awesome." I say a bit worried.

"I think it's cause she too perfect. It's not cool to be perfect, unless you're me. Like Dana for example, Dana is gorgeous, athletic, funny but she has a temper." He explains.

"What's my imperfection!" I wonder.

"…You're really really loud," he tells me.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW AM I LOUD?" I scream.

He's about to open his mouth.

"Shut it." I tell him quickly

Z101

Well...things are a bit awkward between me, Zoey and Chase. Class especially. We worked in a group today. Chase and Zoey obviously and they were missing another partner. Sigh. So they got me.

It's now lunchtime and we are waiting in line getting the food. Take some hot dogs, orange juice—

"Mo! Can you pass me the last milk?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah sure," and I give her the last milk.

Z101

We are sitting around the table and we are talking about class and TV.

"Oh my god! Did anyone see what Sasha did with the baby!" Logan exclaims.

Cricket Cricket.

"Well then" he mutters.

"So the dance is today! I'm so excited," Zoey says as she takes a sip of her milk.

"I know! I mean third dance of the year, this is going to be so awesome!" Nicole squeals (again)

Z101

BRINNNNNNNNNNNG…aw…class…

(well, lets fast forward a bit.)

All of the girls in the gang are sitting in room 101 prepping up for the dance.

"I…don't feel well…" Zoey complains. "I think the milk was a bit sour…"

"I think you'll be okay stop complaining—" Dana says.

Zoey takes off and runs into the bathroom and pukes.

"That…is…so…disgusting…" I say with my eyes closed.

"Sorry," Zoey mumbles

"Haha! It's like when I run, I puke so much, it looks like that oatmeal Zoey ate today," Nicole informs us, causing Zoey to puke some more.

"Zoey, can you go to the dance?" Nicole asks.

Puke,

"I'll take that as a nono." Nicole answers herself.

"You should probably go to the nurses," I suggest.

"I'm not taking her," Dana says immediately.

I look at Nicole with puppy dog eyes, I do NOT want to bring a puking Zoey.

"Fine, but you both owe me!" Nicole states.

"Thank you sosososososo much!" I thank her.

And they leave.

Dana laughs, "Not so perfect anymore…"

I roll my eyes but agree.

We both get ready for the dance and soon Nicole comes back. And before we know it, we are at the dance.

Z101

I walk in the gym and it was so nice! Awesome decorations and music too.

I just stand there with Nicole and Dana. And we wait. The guys come. Oh my god, Chase looked so good. With his pink dress shirt under the blazer and jeans. It's like I died and went to heaven.

Z101

Chase POV

Z101

Me and the guys walked into the gym and lights were flashing everywhere.

"There they are," Logan points out.

And there are the girls, Dana, Nicole and Mo. No Zoey

We all walk towards them.

"Hey," I greet "Where's Zoey?"

"She got sick, I think it was from the milk," Dana explains.

"Too bad!" Logan says and smirks at Mo and me and then he walks to Dana. He takes her hand and brings her out to the dance floor

"Care to dance?" I ask Mo.

"What about Zoey?" she questions.

"Want to dance as friends?" I re-ask her.

"I do" she replies and takes my hand.

Z101

The dance was a bit awkward between me and Mo. The first slow song came on. I roughly, and stiffly put arms on her hips. She also roughly and stiffly put her arms on my shoulders. It was…different. But within 30 seconds we loosen up and she rests her head on my shoulder keeping her arms around my neck and my arms are still around her waist.…wow…she's really skinny…

I look into her eyes…should I kiss her…I mean this is an opportunity…what if its my only chance…I'm going for it…

I look deeply into her eyes. I notice her gulp. I lean forward and close my eyes.

"Um…it's getting a tad stuffy in here," Mo goes on "you wanna take a walk around the campus?"

Stupid me. "Yeah sure!"

Z101

"Wow, we have a Friggin pool?" Mo questions. She's facing the pool, and she is right on the edge.

"Yep, for PE…(physical education)" I explain.

She turns around and looks at me. "Chase it is that I don't like you, its just that…oh snap!" she yells. She slips but grabs my tie and pulls me in with her.

Z101

Mo's POV

Z101

As I hit the water bubbles were everywhere, I quickly reach the surface and Chase is already there. I start to laugh.

"Sorry bout that!" I giggle.

"It's okay." He tells me. He's slowly advancing towards me. Looking in my eyes.

Oh…gosh…he's about to kiss me again…I don't know if I should let him…I really like him but what if Zoey finds out…

His lips touch my lips. Their soft like a cotton ball. He slips a bit of tongue in my mouth. I don't pull back. This is so wonderful. He pushes me towards the corner of the pool. I'm still treading water and I put one arm around his neck and my other holding onto a metal bar underwater, so I stop treading, I pull back.

"Wow," I say softly.

Chase smiles at me.

"What about Zoey?" I ask him.

Z101

Chase POV

Z101

"What about Zoey?" Mo asks me.

Oh…forgot about her…

"We broke up…" I told her.

"You did?" Mo asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…" I fib and got out of the pool. I help her out. I look at my watch. Its quarter past 11.

"I should go now," she says giving me a peck on my lips and walks away.

Z101

Mo POV

Z101

Chase broke up with Zoey! Wow…

I took out my keys to my dorm and open the door. Dana and Nicole weren't back yet and Zoey is just lying on her bed.

"Hey Zo," I greet.

"Hi Mo," (hahaha…it rhymes.)

"Feeling better?" I ask her.

"Meh…ok I guess."

"SO you and Chase…why didn't you tell me that you guys broke up?" I questioned.

She sat up, "Huh?"

"Chase told me that you and him broke up…"

"What!"

Z101

Next Day, Chase POV

Z101

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- somebody furiously knocks

I rub my eyes and wake up. I walk to the door and open it.

There stands Zoey, "Hello Chase!"

"Zoey! Hey! I guess you're feeling better!" I say and give her a hug.

"Yeah, you know I had this really weird dream or hallucination yesterday, Mo came back into the dorm. She told me that you and me broke up!"

Oh crap…she knows…

Z101

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Review! Please…


End file.
